


Then there was you..

by Kelseyb12



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dany is a Midwife, F/M, Jon is a solicitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyb12/pseuds/Kelseyb12
Summary: Dany is a Midwife in the local hospital, Jon Snow is a solicitor! What will happen when they cross paths?
Relationships: Aerys II Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Davos Seaworth/Lyanna Stark, Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Grey Worm/Missandei, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Then there was you..

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fic! Let me know what you think in he comments❤️

* * *

  
Dany woke up to her alarm blaring at 04:30, she opened her eyes slowly, and reached for her phone, turning the alarm off and stretching and yawning at the same time. She got up out of her bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower. She would never get used to the morning chill, or just the cold for that matter in Winterfell.

she loved her apartment, it was mostly decorated in Grey and white, but it felt very homely. 

She got in the warm shower and washed her hair and body before climbing out, and wrapped herself in a towel. She walked back into the bedroom and put on her work clothes then dried and straightened her hair. She styled her hair in a high ponytail so it would be out of her face when she was working.

Dany had been working as a midwife for 3 years now, and she absolutely loved her job. she studied midwifery at Winterfell University as Kings landing didn’t have the course she wanted to do. She had to move away from her family and she missed them everyday, she lived with her parents before she left for university, so she never got to see her older brother Rhaegar as he moved out a year before she left, he left to get a job overseas in Mereen. She kept in contact with him over the phone and told her he really enjoyed what he was doing and even found himself a new girlfriend named Elia. He spoke about her a lot to Dany and they seemed really happy.

  
She grabbed a granola bar and a bottle of water to eat in the car as she didn’t have time for breakfast this morning. She grabbed her keys from the table near her front door, locked the door and headed downstairs to the car park, she drove a black Audi A1, which she only bought about a year ago. 

She drove to work humming to the music on the radio and munching on her granola bar. It was still slightly dark outside as it was only 6am, there was only a few cars on the road so she would make it to work for about 06:20.

She arrived at work greeting the reception staff and headed to her office. She didn’t have an appointment until 09:00am, but she did have to fill out paper work ready for a patient who was getting induced tomorrow. She completed the paperwork and going over the patients birthing plan. By the time she had completed her paper work it was 08:20 so she chilled in her office for a while.

Her first appointment of the day was with Sansa Stark, she was having her first baby with her boyfriend Theon Greyjoy. She was 5 months pregnant now, and Dany had been her midwife since the beginning. It reached 09:00 now so she went out to the waiting area.

“Sansa Stark” she called. She couldn’t help but notice it wasn’t Theon with her this time but a very handsome man with Dark curly hair.

Sansa stood from her chair and went to walk over to Dany when she turned back round to the chair.

“Are you coming in or what? She huffed.

“Urm Yeah, OK” The man replied.

They both walked over to Dany and followed her into the office. Sansa sat in the chair with the man next to her, and Dany sat opposite them at her desk.

“ Hey Sansa , nice to meet you...” she looked at The very attractive man.

“Jon” He said.

“Jon, Ok so Sansa do you want to hop up on the bed and we’ll see how this little baby is getting on” she smiled.

“Yeah” Sansa said as she lay on the bed and rolled up her t-shirt.

“ as you know it will be cold as always” Dany said as she put gel on her stomach.

She set up the machine, looking over at Jon as she did the machine only to find him looking at her too. She smiled over at him, where he smiled back.

“ OK, are we finding out what you’re having today?” She asked.

“Yes please, I’m so excited to find out what gender this baby is so I can finally start buying colourful clothes instead of cream and greys” Sansa laughed.

“OK” Dany giggled.  
“Right, so here is the little arms, baby’s legs, and as you can tell the head” she pointed to the screen.

She looked over to Sansa, who had tears in her eyes. Jon looked at the screen in awe as he looked at the baby.

“And to me it looks like you are having a baby..boy” She told Sansa.

“Oh my gosh! Really! Theon is going to be so happy, and me of course but Oh my gosh I cant believe it” Sansa babbled on.

Dany wiped Sansa’s stomach and then walked to get some pictures print for Sansa to take home. She returned to her desk with the pictures as Sansa was gathering her things.

“There you go” she handed them to Sansa.  
  
“Thank you so much Dany” Sansa smiled and took the pictures.

“It’s Ok, I’ll see you next month for your checkup” she smiled.

“Ok bye Dany” Sansa said.

“Bye Sans, bye Jon”

“Bye Dany” Jon smiled at her.

They walked out the door, with Dany closing it behind them.

“You totally like Dany don’t you” Sansa smiled at him.

“I don’t even know her” he denied.

“ you don’t have to, I saw the way you was looking at her, she’s a pretty girl with a smart head on her shoulders, i mean look at the job she’s got” Sansa pushed.

“Yeah She’s pretty but I don’t stand a chance” Jon looked at her.

“Why don’t you? You’re handsome, you’re a solicitor and you have your own apartment, you underestimate yourself Jon and you need to stop” Replied Sansa.Jon just smiled back.

3 hours later, Dany had saw 5 patients and was already knackered. It was lunchtime now so she got her sandwich out of her bag and started eating it, whilst she was typing on her computer at the same time.

As she was eating her sandwich. An alarm went off in her office and all around the ward, that meant there was a complication during a birth. She put her sandwich down and shot out of her office towards the delivery room. Once she got to the room there was a lot of blood between the lady’s legs. The other midwife informed Dany what was happening, the baby was in danger and the new mom was too tired to push. Dany explained to the Mom that she needed an emergency C-Section in the easiest way and told her not to worry too much and made the woman feel at ease.

“We’re going to take you down for a c-section now, you can be put to sleep if you would like, the option is yours” she assured the lady.

“Yes I’d like that, thank you, I’m just so worried about my baby I feel like a failure” the woman cried.

“Listen, the baby is going to be just fine. We just need to get the baby out as soon as possible, to make sure they come into the world safely” Dany smiled down at her.

They got the lady ready for the section and moved her onto another bed and wheeled her down to the theatre. Dany then left the theatre room, and returned to the delivery room to clean up the bed sheets, and replace them. She wrote in the lady’s notes what had happened and placed them in the pocket at the end of the bed.  
She got the room all set up how it was before, ready for the woman to return later that day with her baby.

Margarey, the other midwife who Dany got on well with, helped her with the room.

“My god, I hope mom and baby are going to be OK” Dany confessed.

“Me too, that poor woman. It’s her first baby! I was petrified for her, when I heard the alarm and the amount of blood.” Margarey responded.

“ Me too, I’ll never get used to the alarm, it’s frightening for moms to hear that” Dany said.

  
They finished up in the room and made their way back to their offices chatting down the corridor.

Dany sat back at her desk once she got back to the office and she then put her sandwich in the bin as it had gone hard and disgusting. She seen another 2 patients, and before she knew it, it was 4pm.

Dany turned her computer off, packed her things up back into her bag and closed her office door, her day had been exhausting and she didn’t even deliver any babies today. She walked to the car park sat in her Car, and just scrolled down social media.  
She had just received a text off her mum which read:

**Hi Dany, hope your well baby. Not heard off you in a while. Me and your dad was hoping you had a day off this week so you could come and visit? We miss you a terrible amount, I know we speak on the phone but it’s not the same seeing you in person. Anyway love you lots. Mum Xx**

she replied back to her mum saying she had a day off on Friday and she promised she would come visit on Friday. And that she missed them both.   
  


Dany started her car and started to drive home. The roads were always busier on the way home, as it was later in the day causing more traffic.   
  


She got home an hour later and dropped her bag near the front door, walked to the living area and turned on the Tv. She grabbed something to eat and a glass of water before plopping down on the sofa to watch her favourite series.   
  


she finished her food, and placed the plate on the coffee table, her eyes closed as she fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think of the first Chapter?❤️


End file.
